


In the Woods Somewhere

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Short, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf, Werewolves, Whump, Wordcount: 100, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Aela takes on a werebear, but it... doesn't go well.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Frea
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 9





	In the Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'In the Woods Somewhere' by Hozier

It had been too long since she’d heard that snarling from the woods. Sprinting through the snow, Frea prayed she wasn’t too late. The darkness hummed.

Eventually, she found a trembling, wounded mess of woman. Black blood was everywhere Frea saw in the dim, both Aela’s and the dead werebear's, slumped beside her.

Frea said nothing as she – carefully, carefully – hoisted Aela over her shoulder. She cried out with a raw throat, but nuzzled Frea’s shoulder all the same. _Thank you_.

It was a long, painful limp back to the village, but Frea was there. Every step of the way.


End file.
